As it is known, the fertilizing technique for the crops has suffered a great evolution, due to the pass of time and the great industrialization of agriculture, since the random manual fertilization, whereby the farmer use to carry the fertilizer and go across the land to extend the fertilizer manually, not having any means to regulate the distribution of the fertilizer, until now, when the fertilizer is carried by corresponding fertilizing machines having means to regulate the fertilizer.
Thus, with the pass of time and industrialization, fertilizing machines started taking care of the soil fertilization, machines that have a hopper for placing the fertilizer and in which the previously prepared fertilizer is poured having mixed the “single fertilizer” with inert matter, being able to evaluate the inert matter in a 66% percentage.
In this way, according to the characteristics and necessities of the soil to be fertilized, the “commercial” fertilizer is acquired homogeneously mixed with inert matter so it can be poured into the hopper and then spread across the soil to be fertilized.
In addition, with the intention of optimizing the fertilization with the automatic system, regulation means were provided with the intention of being able to pour the suitable and precise amount according to the soil necessities, whose means can be based in a pinion set with a relatively low number of options, which are not really effective for the fertilization to be performed.
Moreover, the regulation activating means can be obtained in different ways and, thus, it can be obtained from the rear ground engaging axle of the driving vehicle or from the hydraulic system of the vehicle itself, so that, in both cases, since the regulating means of the fertilizing machine depend on the characteristics of the driving vehicle (rear wheel diameter or force), when the machine is pulled by a different driving vehicle, as can usually be the case, the regulating means will have to be adapted to said new characteristics, which is a serious disadvantage.
On the other hand, according to what has been said until now, the fertilizer mixture prepared by the manufacturer is stored in sacks for its transportation and sale, thus, arising different disadvantages, such as:                since the prepared mixture is sacked with inert matter, and not only the “single fertilizer”, bigger sacks are needed that occupy more space;        since there is various pieces of land to fertilize because of their particular characteristics, the percentages of the fertilizer components could be variable and, thus, some pieces of land could need a high percentage of nitrogen and a low percentage of phosphorus and potassium and in others the percentage of nitrogen will have to be low and the percentages of phosphorus and potassium will be higher, such that to cover this variable necessity of the different components of single fertilizer, it is required to have a diversity of preparations to be used depending on the necessities of the land, requiring a bigger economic and time investment, and;        the regulation, based on a pinion set, is carried out manually needing to disassemble the tensioners, regulate the pinion set and suitably rearrange the tensioners, which requires a considerable amount of time.        